


Don't You Worry, Don't You Worry- She's Lovely

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Character Death, Famous Harry, M/M, Mpreg Louis, No Smut, Non-Famous Louis, Sad Ending, all the other boys make up the band, larry stylinson story, mpreg month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, boy band member of One Direction is in the middle of tour. Not really the middle because it's actually the beginning of the Where We Are tour when he gets the news that his boyfriend of 2 years, Louis Tomlinson, small town boy from Doncaster is in fact pregnant. Thing is he isn't just a few weeks along or a month along, no he is eight months along and didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Worry, Don't You Worry- She's Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Title pulled from the song Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia. Only the small chorus relates to this work. Then the title is also pulled from Stevie Wonder’s Isn't She Lovely. I got this idea when don’t you worry child came on my Pandora. I mean listen to the songs because they are amazing and will get you more into the story!(:
> 
> If you don't like mpreg then don't read, but hey it's mpreg month so it fits actually! I wrote this in one night and didn't reread it so I'll come back and fix my mistakes later. Its four in the morning and I need to sleep!

*Popstar Harry Styles flies home to London for an emergency dealing with boyfriend Louis Tomlinson. The boy band member on a completely different continent from his boyfriend rushes from the hotel at almost midnight to take a 5,881 mile trip home. Louis was rushed to the hospital an hour before Mr. Styles was even told due to him still being on stage in Sao Paulo. It's been confirmed that he is in critical condition and unconscious after collapsing on the floor in front of younger sister Charlotte Tomlinson who Harry had flown to London to keep Louis company for a few weeks. Such horrible news, we hope Louis pulls through and Harry arrives safe. We are routing for the ‘Stylinson’ team* 

Harry slammed his laptop shut and laid his head on it, trying to breath. He wasn't mad about the article being written because it at least told the truth instead of some bullshit lies. He was just really worried and was still sitting on the plane. Hot tears were running down his cheeks and he was trying not to sob out loud on the plane full of sleeping people. He was told they would call him if Louis woke or he got better, or worse. No one knew what had happened so Harry was clueless. Louis rarely gets sick and he hasn't complained to Harry on skype nor has Harry noticed anything. This is random and that's what worries Harry the most. His phone started ringing and he quickly pulled it from his pocket and put it to his ear. 

“Is he awake?” he begged whoever was on the other line. 

“No,” Lottie sobbed, “I can't see him; I want to see him. I'm so scared Haz.”

“Hey,” he comforted and sat up in his seat. He couldn't fall apart, not in front of Lottie who watched it happen. Who was scared to death. “He is going to wake up, okay? He is going to wake up and they are going to tell us he is okay and he just was thirsty, or it was because of stress. It's going to be something that we won't have to worry about happening again. Did you call your mother like I asked? Does she want me to send the car for her?”

“Y-yeah, Presten already left to go get her. She's a mess too, she doesn't know what to do.”

“Me either,” Harry sighed and laid his head in his hand. 

“He will wake up right Harry?” she mumbled after a long silence. 

“He's a fighter Lottie. Whatever is going on, he is fighting, and as soon as he wakes up; I'm killing him.”

Lottie laughed a messy, snot filled laugh before Harry had to hang up because the plane would be landing soon. He told her he loved her and said goodbye, buckling his seat. The plane landed no problem and he was the first one up and out when the doors opened because he had only one carry on. He rushed to the car that was waiting outside for him. James, one of the bodyguards he keeps with Louis, was driving.

“Fast James,” Harry said right away. James nodded and Harry noticed the cop cars in front of him and behind him turn on their sirens. Harry sent a thanks to whoever decided to do that, knowing they would be escorted to the hospital, cutting the trip down by at least ten minutes. Harry tapped nervously as he watched the streets pass by him quickly and wiped his eyes every once in a while. He saw the sign to the hospital after a few minutes and almost hopped out, ready to just run the rest of the way. Except the hospital was in fact on a hill and even though he could run it in no problem, the car was definitely faster. So as soon as James pulled up in front of the building Harry was out of the car and running in. He ran right to the front of the desk and the women there looked up panicked before realization dawned on her face. 

“Right, here is you pass. Third floor, he still isn't out. You can't see him yet,” she explained sticking the sticker of his face on himself that said he was in fact allowed in the hospital. He nodded and thanked her before taking the stairs up to the third floor. Elevators took way too much time. He slammed through the door on the third level and everyone in near distance looked at him shocked. Lottie squealed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his stomach. He placed his hands on her back and the back of her head, shushing her. After rocking her for a minute he bent down a little to get to her level. He took her face in his hands and locked eyes with her. 

“Thank you love, you did so good okay? You did everything you were suppose to do, he's going to be okay. Any moment and we are going to be told he is awake and stable. This will be over soon Lot, just breath,” he whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. They took their seat in the chairs and Harry let her lay against his side. Minutes turned into another hour and then another half before Jay came rushing in. Lottie was asleep on Harry shoulder so he carefully got up and laid her on the chair before rushing to Jay and falling into her embrace. Harry finally let himself crack since he arrived at the hospital. He sobbed into her neck as she rocked him and cried silently. 

“Hush baby, he's okay. He will wake up, it's Lou,” she whispered.

“I'm so scared mum,” he hiccuped. 

“Don't doubt him, Harry. You never have, don't start now,” she replied sternly. He pulled away and nodded at her. He sucked in a breath and stopped his tears, blinking rapidly. 

“Jesus, he is so lucky to have you Haz. We all are, thank you baby, thank you,” she whispered and kissed his forehead. If Harry could speak he would tell her that he is the lucky one, but the words just couldn't form. 

“Tomlinson family?” someone called. Jay and Harry spun to look at a doctor. 

“Louis is currently stable and in a room. He-he isn't awake yet, so I can only allow one person in right now. He really can't be bothered much and if he wakes while you're in there you must be careful. He can't be jostled around and you can't be loud. Can I take one of you back?” he asked. Harry stepped away, allowing Jay to go ahead. He wanted to see Louis of course, he wanted to see for himself to know he was there alive; breathing, but Jay is his mum and she should go first. 

“Go ahead sweetie, tell me when he wakes,” she smiled at him and went to take a seat next to her daughter. Harry thanked her before quickly following the doctor. 

“Go ahead son, remember be careful,” the doctor told him as they stopped in front of what must be Louis’ door. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, peeking his head in. He held in a sob seeing the love of his life pale as a ghost and at least five IV’ in his arms. He closed the door behind him softly and slowly walked closer to him. He covered his hand with his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. How could this happen? Why wasn't this him? He should be on that bed, not Louis. Not his Louis. He pulled the wooden chair next to the bed and took a seat, grabbing Louis’ hand kissing it softly. He held it and laid his head on the edge of the bed. He cried to himself for what felt like hours until he fell asleep.

The next time he woke up it was because a nurse had come in to check on Louis and Harry was in the way. He stepped away and watched her check his monitors from the corner. He heard the loud beep from the machine and then it was beeping faster. 

“What's wrong? What's happening?” Harry asked rushing to him. 

“His heart is beating quicker,” she explained, hurriedly hitting the red button above the bed that called for the doctors. Louis started rolling in the bed and whimpering. 

“He can't pull the IV’s out, grab his arms and legs,” the doctor called as he came rushing in and a group of nurses followed his orders. One person pinned each limb to the bed as Harry watched in horror. He listened as his heartbeat quickened, 

“stop, stop it! You're making it worse! Let him go!” 

“Get him out,” the doctor hissed. Harry shook his head, 

“no, no, no I'm not leaving. Let me help, you're not helping!” He shoved the ladies hands off him and rushed to Louis’ side. “Get your hands off him!” The nurse who was holding his right arm let go and let Harry in her space. 

“Louis, Louis listen to me, I'm right here. I'm right here baby, please calm down, please,” Harry kept his voice low as he whispered in Louis’ ear. He heard the heart monitor start to slow. “That's it love, come back to me. Miss you so much, have me worried sick. I want to see you. Want to see those blue eyes Lou, want to know your okay.” The nurses let go of Louis, realizing that whatever Harry was doing was working because Louis was back to laying lifeless. The heart monitor started going back to normal and Harry smiled against his ear. “Want to sit up and see your blue eyes looking at me. Can we do that? I know you can hear me, so try. Wake up, you've been gone for far too long. Look at me baby,” Harry begged and sat up. He looked down at Louis who was still pale and dead to the world. Harry bit his lip and watched Louis carefully. He kept saying ‘please please please’ in his head. 

“Mr. Styles you should probably-” the doctor stopped talking when a groan escaped Louis’ lips. Harry snapped his eyes back to him just as his eyes fluttered open. Harry slowly smiled and watched Louis blink, slowly letting Harry come into view. 

“Ha-rry,” Louis croaked and smiled slightly. 

“There you are. Theres my baby,” Harry smiled and leaned down kissing him softly.

“Get him some water,” the doctor ordered and a nurse snapped to it. She came back minutes later and handed Harry the small cup. Harry slid his hand under Louis neck and helped him lift up his head just a bit as he held the drink to Louis’ lips. Louis drank it all before Harry let him lay back down fully. 

“S-suppose to be in Sao,” Louis whispered. Harry shook his head, 

“I'm suppose to be here with you, idiot.” Louis looked around and Harry looked up realizing everyone had left except the doctor. 

“I figured since you were awake maybe we could talk about what caused you to collapse?” Both boys nodded and Harry took his seat next to the bed again after grabbing Louis’ hand.

“Okay how about we start off with you Louis, what do you remember?” the doctor asked. 

“Umm, I was in the kitchen making tea and finishing doing the dishes. So I was over the sink and I remember feeling really weird all of a sudden. Like it just hit me and then I got dizzy. I know I fell and then I woke up here,” he explained.

“Alright good, no memory loss. Now I'm going to tell you this and it's a really rare case,” he explained. 

“Am I dying?” Louis asked. 

“No, well you could-but it's a slim chance. Actually, congratulations, you're pregnant.” Harry quickly stood up, 

“this is a joke. Are you even a doctor? Are you making a joke because it's not funny. My boyfriend fucking blacked out and I want to know why not some fucking bullshit. If that's your way of lighting the mood you better-” 

“Mr. Styles, I can assure you that I'm not kidding. Your boyfriend is pregnant, and that's why he collapsed. In fact, you are already eight months along, those babies are coming out soon.”

“B-but I'm a boy, how could this happen? How has it been so long and I haven't known? This is crazy, you have to be wrong! Babies? More than one?” Louis panicked.

“It's actually possibly, especially taking your age into count. Your mother could have taken a pill that was recalled. It feminized the babies of pregnant women when taken. And in rare cases, the body somehow doesn't connect with the brain to let it know that you are pregnant. You blacked out because your body has been doing everything to keep those babies alive for eight months without you knowing. Which means you haven't been eating enough to feed three and your vitamin intake is low. The babes aren't close to being full grown, they are going to come out premature even though it's been nine months. You also heard me correct, three. You're carrying twins, one boy and one girl.” Harry stood frozen taking this all in. He slowly looked at Louis who had tears in his eyes and was shaking his head. 

“Can we have a minute alone?” Harry finally spoke up. The doctor nodded and slipped out the door.

“Talk to me Louis, what are you thinking?” he asked. 

“I'm so sorry,” Louis sobbed. Harry went wide eyed and grabbed the shaking boy. 

“Don't apologize, why are you apologizing?” Harry whispered. 

“I'm ruining your life! I'm a fucking freak and I'm ruining your life! Oh, god Harry please don't hate me,” he begged. 

“I could never, oh god Louis, shh baby. I love you, I love you so much. Haven't ruined anything-this is amazing Louis. We've talked about this. This is our family we wanted, please don't feel bad. I'm happy babe, I'm happy,” Harry promised. Louis pulled away from Harry to look at him to make sure he wasn't just trying to make Louis feel better. 

“What are we going to do?” Louis whispered. 

“Take care of our babies, be a family,” Harry said easily. 

“How Harry? How? You weren't even here when I collapsed! What if you miss their birth! Oh god, your fans! Your career! I can't do this alone,” Louis sobbed. 

“No you won't, I promise. We will work this all out. Don't even worry, please don't even worry. I know I wasn't but I wont miss anything. Promise I won't miss anything,” Harry assured him. 

“I'm having little Styles,” Louis whispered. Harry cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eyes, nodded. 

“Having my babies. My baby is having babies,” Harry whispered and blinked away the happy tears threatening to fall. 

“Love me?” Louis whimpered. Harry leaned down, pressing their lips together to kiss him long and hard. 

“More than anything,” Harry agreed. 

Dr. Scott came back in a few minutes later and explained the complications from here on out. It was 3 in the morning when Louis got to go back to sleep. Harry stayed up a little longer to call everyone and try to work out as much as he could then. He talked with some managers and they discussed his schedule and how they could let the news out about the babies. He texted the boys the news and finally at 4:30 in the morning, he crawled in bed next to Louis and slept

~*~

“Where the fuck are you?” Louis growled into the phone. He was in major pain, contractions only two minutes apart. He was laying on the operating table. Harry promised he wouldn't miss the birth. 

“Running the stairs now baby, I'm coming,” Harry promised. Harry was currently on break for a week from the WWA tour and was home with Louis. Except today he had to be in the studio and even though they decided Louis would have his c-section on friday the babies decided that they wanted out, and today. That's why Harry wasn't home when Louis decided he really needed to go to the hospital. 

“Oh good, Mr. Styles put these on,” Louis heard a nurse say and Harry moving around. Finally Harry came into view and smiled down at Louis. Louis glared at him but then reached for him when another contraction hit. 

“Okay Louis, your medication has kicked in so we will start. Both you and Harry need to keep your eyes behind that curtain,” Dr. Scott explained and Harry bent down and started whispering to Louis. He told him how beautiful he was and how happy he was. A few minutes later they hear a baby cry and Louis starts sobbing as Harry joins. 

“Wanna see her,” Louis whimpered. The nurses quickly cleaned her off a little before bringing her to Louis’ front and showing him. 

“Oh god,” he sobbed and grabbed her tiny hand. She was so tiny, so delicate, absolutely beautiful.

“I'm going to have to go get her cleaned and checked, we have to check to make sure she can breath by herself or else we might have to place her in an incubator,” she explained. Harry and Louis nodded and they watched the nurse take their daughter. 

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered and kissed Louis’ forehead. Louis wiped his eyes and thought how pointless it was because he would see his baby boy soon and he would just cry again. They waited and waited to hear the baby’s cry, and after a few minutes Louis looked at Harry nervously. 

“Okay Louis, You're all stitched up, we are going to move you onto a bed and roll you into a room,” the doctor explained. 

“You said I was having twins, where is my son?” Louis asked, voice breaking. 

“He had to be taken immediately. Your body really tried but it seems that your little girl got most of the help from your body. Her brother really took care of her. He wasn't breathing, I have to go check now, Stella, room 321,” a nurse nodded and once Louis was moved onto a bed they rolled him into the room. Immediately leaving the two alone. 

“Oh god Haz, what if he's gone? What if he doesn't pull through?” Louis sobbed. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. 

“We can't give up on him, he's your son, he's a fighter,” Harry whimpered. He crawled into the bed next to Louis and they lay there silently, tears rolling down their cheeks nonstop the whole time. 15 minutes pass and a jingle plays throughout the hospital. One. Harry counts to himself. He knows that sound is played when a baby is born and is stable and cleaned. He waits patiently, little Louis won't give up on them that easy. He can feel Louis trembling next to him, also waiting for a second jingle. When the next sound goes through the hospital Louis lets out a loud sob because that sound, that meant that a baby was lost. Harry turns and wraps his arms around Louis as tight as he can while he starts crying harder. 

“My baby, my baby,” Louis cries. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Harry whimpers back. They stay like that, absolutely wrecked; Louis cries for his son begging anyone that it's not true and to let him see while Harry just apologizes. A knock sounds once Louis is drifting to sleep and Harry croaks out a ‘yeah?’ A nurse comes in and Harry sees the pink bundle in her hands and he's nodding quickly when she asks if he wants to see his daughter. Harry sits up and lets the nurse place the small baby in his arms and he cradles her. 

“My darling,” he whispers as his voice breaks and he starts crying hard again. The little girl looks at him with big blue eyes, so scared. 

“L-Lou, Louis, s-she's here,” Harry manages to finally get out. He knew Louis was only in a light sleep so he knew that would wake him. Louis grabs the remote and clicks the button that makes the bed sit up. 

“Lemme see,” he begs. Harry hands the girl over and watches as Louis looks at her and starts crying. He looks up at the nurse who is standing quietly. 

“Please let me see him, please,” Louis begs. The nurse sighs, 

“we allow that but you have to know-”

“We know, w-we need to say goodbye,” Harry cries. She nods and leaves the room. 

“Oh god Harry, oh god, I can't say goodbye. He's my baby, he's suppose to okay, please Harry,” Louis looks up to Harry who is now pacing the floor. Harry stops and looks at his broken boyfriend. He doesn't know what to do. He has no clue what to do. He slowly walks to Louis and his daughter. He will do the only thing he knows to do. 

*Isn't she lovely?

Isn't she wonderful?* he sings and watches Louis close his eyes. 

*Isn't she precious, less then one day old. 

I never thought, through love we’d be; making one as lovely as she.* he continues even though his voice breaks when Louis opens his eyes and looks at Harry so lost.

*But isn't she lovely, made from love?

Isn't she pretty?

Truly the angels best.

Boy, I'm so happy, we have been heaven blessed. 

I can't believe what god has done, through us he's given life to one. 

But isn't she lovely, she's so very lovely, made from love* Harry sung and stood next to Louis. Louis was looking up at him, tear tracks running down both of their cheeks. Louis nodded at Harry before looking down at his baby girl. He ran his thumb over her tiny cheek, watching as one of his tears fell on her cheek and she whimpered. 

“Sorry baby,” he whispered and wiped it away. A knock sounded and they both froze. This was it, this was really it. Dr, Scott came in and looked at the boys. 

“We can only allow five minutes and you have to be sure you want to do this,” he explained. 

“We need this,” Harry promised and stepped forward to take his son. He was much smaller than their girl. Harry cradled him in his arms and finally looked down. His eyes were softly shut, never to be opened. He was cold; lifeless. Harry started sobbing and ran his finger over the boys cheek. He slowly removed the hat from his head and saw the light brown, almost blonde, fuzz. 

“My poor baby,” he sobbed and cradled the boy to him tighter. “You should be here, we need you here! We needed you.”

“Harry,” Louis whimpered from behind him. Harry turned and saw Louis had laid their girl on her back on the bed, between Louis’ legs. He slowly walked over to him and handed his son over. 

“Oh god,” Louis whimpered as he felt the cold, lifeless boy in his arms, “Harry. Harry, we have to name him!” Harry nodded and the doctor held up the birth certificate, indicating he was ready when they were. 

Louis looked down at the boy in his arms, sucking in breaths. 

“W-william,” Harry mumbled. Louis looked up at Harry and nodded slowly. 

“WillIam James Tomlinson,” Harry concluded. 

“W-we agreed on Styles, I'm taking your last name,” Louis whispered. 

“He's a Tomlinson, j-he can be the Tomlinson. Always have a little Tomlinson,” Harry explained. Louis cried harder again and Louis went over to comfort him. 

“I'll come back in three minutes to take him and then we can name her,” Scott explained and left. 

“This is all my fault Haz, he could be here if I had know,” Louis cried. 

“No baby, no! There was nothing we could do! Your body, it didn't tell us Louis. That's not our fault,” he shook his head. 

“It's someones, he is supposed to be here. What are we going to do without him?” Louis mumbled. 

“I don't know, I don't know. Just- just don't shut down on me Lou, okay? Cuz I need you and so does she and you shut down when you're hurt. Please just don't leave me alone during this,” Harry begged. This is the first time in a long time that Harry has actually shown that he was in fact the younger of the two.

“I won't, I promise. Just don't leave me either,” Louis explained. Harry nodded, 

“I don't know how and I don't know when, but we will be okay.” Louis agreed and handed William to Harry, 

“take him to the window and open it.” Harry got up and did as instructed. “Want to make sure he's not stuck here,” Louis explains as he slowly gets up, he grabs their daughter and slowly makes his way over to the window. They are on the fourth floor and can hear the fans below them chatting. It's too far up for them to tell it's Louis and Harry. Harry would yell at Louis for being up when he wasn't suppose to be, but not now cuz it didn't really matter right now. They looked out and watched the ripples in the lake near the hospital. 

“Sing to him Harry, please. You sung for her, please sing for him,” Louis begged. Harry looked down at his baby boy and then back out. 

*Up on the hill across the blue lake

That's when I had my first heart break* tears ran fast down his cheeks as he looked down at Will.

*I still remember how it all changed and I said,

Don't you worry, don't you worry child

See, heavens got a plan for you* Harry was singing as loud as he could, still beautifully.

*Don't you worry, don't you worry now.

Yeah

Don't you worry, don't you worry child.

See, heavens got a plan for you.

Up on the hill across the blue lake

That's where I had my first heart break

Don't you worry, don't you worry child

It's only goodbye for now* he sobbed as he finished, fixing the song to fit. Louis covered his mouth with his hand. 

“I love you so much,” Harry whispered and kissed the small, cold lips of his son. The knock on the door made Louis almost collapse. He turned and looked up at Harry. 

“We have to say goodbye to our baby. He isn't even a day old,” he cried. Harry pulled his boyfriend into him as he squeezed his eyes shut. He's never felt so low in his life. 

“Your whole family has arrived and we broke the news, they are worried about you guys,” the doctor explained. 

“We can't handle visitors right now,” Harry said honestly. He got a nod and then the look of ‘I hate to do this but I have to.’

“I love you, I love you so much Will. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby,” he whispered and rocked William once more before placing a soft kiss against his lips again. He then took his daughter from Louis and let him take Will. 

“Christ baby, you do realize you're suppose to say bye to me first. I'm suppose to go before you, silly boy,” Louis whispered to William in his arms, “you are suppose to come home and I'd teach you footie and daddy would teach you to sing. You’d be the prankster. Your suppose to pick on your sister even if she was older by a few minutes and then protect her from any other harm. It's not fair Will, I'm so sorry.” Louis slowly walked to the doctor as he place a kiss on the cold lifeless lips. He placed his son in Dr. Scott's arms and stepped back, looking at the floor. 

“Doctor?” he whispered and looked up. 

“Yes?” he asked carefully. 

“Did you try saving him?” 

“I did all I could, I tried my best. I'm sorry I failed you guys,” he sighed. Louis and Harry shook their heads, 

“thank you for trying.” He nodded, 

“I'll bring back his blanket and hat for you guys to keep.” They watched as one of their children got taken away from them, never to return. Louis turned to Harry and rushed into his arms. After standing there crying they crawled into bed and held their daughter, watching her sleep. Soon the doctor came back in and gave them William’s things before asking for their daughter’s name. 

“Go ahead love,” Harry told Louis. 

“Emily, can we name her Emily?” he asked Harry. Harry smiled softly and nodded. 

“Emily Rose Styles?” Louis asked rocking her as she started to wake. Harry agreed and a nurse came in telling them that she needed to be feed. The two boys stayed distracted for a little, learning to feed her proper and then change her. Soon she was being taken away so they all could get some rest. Harry grabbed his phone and opened twitter. He opened a tweet and placed a picture of Emily in the tweet before typing.

@Harry_Styles: Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious? Emily Rose Styles, your daddies love you so much. Your keeping us going baby

He sent it and crawled into bed with Louis who turned onto his side and let Harry spoon. Harry opened the next tweet. 

@Harry_Styles: Don't you worry, don't you worry child; heavens got a plan for you. We love you so much William James Tomlinson. Fly high with those angels baby, we miss you already baby. I'm so sorry 

He sent it and placed his phone down. He wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and buried his face in his neck. He heard the screams of his fans and knew the word was out. He cried silently into Louis’ neck and squeezed him tighter when Louis started crying.

“Our poor baby,” Louis sobbed and turned into Harry’s arm where they stayed until finally sleep took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudos? Feedback?(: I know I changed the lyrics of the songs a bit but it better fit and sorry about actually putting lyrics in the writing, I know it gets annoying but its really only a few lines and its kind of important for the story so *shrugs*
> 
> I like to know what you guys think! 
> 
> Follow my insta and come talk to me @/stylinson_sluts (:


End file.
